


Here There Be Wyrms

by Bittersweet



Series: 30 Days of One Shots [12]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Boston Bruins, Drabble, Dragons, Gen, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 04:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4125945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersweet/pseuds/Bittersweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unusual choice for a solitary creature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here There Be Wyrms

Everyone knew about the werewolves, like Ovechkin and Crosby, and the occasional vampire, like Shaw, that played in the NHL but most supernatural creatures steered clear of human dominated sports. Every NHL contract had three boxes, human, werewolf, and vampire, so that they knew what kind of special abilities to expect. It caused quite a stir when Rask signed his contract and scrawled other beneath the boxes.

“Lohikaarme,” Rask said when they asked what he meant by other. He rolled his eyes when they looked at him blankly. “Look it up. Are we done here?”

The league quickly learned that Lohikaarme meant dragon.


End file.
